The End of the Beginning
by Scarletnightcrawler
Summary: In a land torn apart by the X's and the O's three brothers Tic, Tac, and To battle to... Wait wrong story. Okay here we go. Eragon and his best friend Saphira continue their epic journey through the land of Alagaesia making new friends along the way that carry many secrets. Come join them in their trek to save their home and defeat the evil king.
1. Prologue

Ello, this is my first story on Fanfiction. I update frequently and will never abandon a story.

Without further introduction here is the story.

These are the main characters in the story and their nicknames.  
Alliances  
* Varden- resistance against the Empire  
-Eragon Shadeslayer - Leader of the Dragon Riders (rider of Saphira) member of the Varden. (aka King Kong, aka L)  
- Saphira Brightscales - sapphire dragoness ( dragon of Eragon) member of the Varden (last female dragon in existence)  
- Arya - Elven Princess ; Egg carrier ; warrior of the Varden  
- Jolesa - aka jellybean, chocolate purana, X,the Destroyer  
- Nasuada - Leader of the Varden (aka black momba)  
-Angela- herbalists that helps Eragon, Saphira, and the Varden (aka Angel of Death)  
- Stephan- aka Stephany, Z,The Bloody Hand  
* The Empire - supreme rule of the land  
- Galbatorix - evil king of the Empire, dragon rider, (insane), rider of Shrukin, (aka Pixie Stick, Galbyticks, Garrow baldy)  
- Shrukin - black dragon, ( dragon of Galbatorix) , aka shrewpin, black licorice)  
- Murtagh - forced rider to Galbatorix ( rider of Thorn) aka tag, W, Peter Pan  
- Thorn Crimson wing - red dragon ( dragon of Murtagh) aka rowdy licorice stick  
* Elves - Also resistance against the Empire  
- Islanzardia - Queen of the elves, aka Izzy  
- Bloodhgram - Blue furred wolf elf (aka gramcracker, grampa)  
*Dwarves - another group against the Empire  
- Orik - King of the dwarfs, aka Orkin, organ, pepe le pue  
* Surdians - yet another group opposing the Empire  
- Orrin - king of Surda, aka Peter piper


	2. Chapter 1 Freedom

Well here goes the first real chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot line and my oc's. Some of the characters are a bit ooc.

- Galbatorix's castle

Restricted Third person point of view

"Bonjour misouier," said Jolesa as she approached the kings throne at the end of the immense hallway.

It was decorated with gruesome tapestries of the fall of the riders. As dark as any evil kings castle would be of course.

"What do you want child," demanded Galbatorix, as he was already in a fowl mood.

"Oh nothin, I just came to say good night," said Jolesa in the most innocent voice.

"Well go to bed and let the bed bugs bite."

"Ummm, okay" sighed Jolesa as she turned and walked out of the throne room. Knowing better than to argue with the king. Who had once broken all her limbs then repaired them the last time she had disobeyed. She walked up two flights of stairs and past an open door and yells, "Goodnight Murtagh, goodnight Thorn." It is good garrow baldy let them stay in the same room again, cause them both got really angsty when the where apart for too long; them being bonded in the mind and soul.

"Goodnight Jolesa," they replied. Murtagh aloud and Thorn in her mind.

She continued on down the hall to her room. She entered the room and walked over to her bed and pulled out Shaboca ( a dark purple woven sword that her mother had given her) .

" You ready to go," said a voice in the dark corner of her room.

" You bet I am, " she replied " How many times have I told you stop standin in the corner, Stephany?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Jellybean," he retorted, "it's Stephan, and let's get going."

" You remember where they are right, Stephan -eeee." she said with a grin.

"Ugh," he sighed and rolled his eyes,"Yes, they just attacked Feinster, we should have a couple days before they move on." He informed her as he climbed out the window.

"Cool, let's go," said Jolesa as she climbed out the window after him. They both scaled the castle wall and ran to an outdoor wash house(outhouse) and entered it. They then jump down the dark hole and trudged along in the sewer heading south for about 6 hours. This was all done in silence. When they finally arrived at the end of the sewer and clamored up a hole about 100 miles outside the city of Urbaen. They looked at each other and laughed, they were covered in sewage, some of which had fallen on them as they ran from Urbaen.

" I don't think we have ever been that quiet for that long," said Jolesa wants she recovered from laughing so hard.

" Yeah," agreed Stephan, "oh hey, there's a lake over there we should go wash off."

" Yeah," agreed Jolesa, "it's starting to smell."

" Starting. Now. It's been smelling since we went in the outdoor wash house," said Stephan as they started towards the lake. When they reached it they both jumped in, swam all the way to the bottom, turned right side up and rocketed up to the surface.

" That was fun," said Jolesa as she swam towards the shore.

" Yeah," replied Stephan as they reached the shore. He climbed out and just lay on the ground next to a sister then all of a sudden there was a rumbling noise.

" Looks like somebody's hungry," teased Jolesa, for the rumbles had come from Stephan's stomach.

" Yeah, let's go catch dinner," said Stefan as they got up stripped off their clothes (except for their under garments{under wear} and unsheathed their hand blades) and walked into the forest. As soon as they got there Jolesa spotted a raccoon and pounced, and sliced its throat.

"We be eatin good tonight," said Stephan excitedly.

They started towards the lake and sat back on the beach. Then Jolesa skinned the raccoon and turned it into a hat with the tail hanging off the end.

"What should I call it," asked Jolesa as she fit it on her head.

"What about Natasha," offered Stephan, his voice muffled from being filled with raccoon.

"I like that name," replied Jolesa, "why are you eating that, we haven't cooked it yet."

"Like that's gonna stop me, I'm hungry," stated Stephan sarcastically.

"Oh well, "Jolesa shrugged it off and picked up a bloody piece of thigh that Stephan had cut off for her and bit off as large a chunck as she could.

"Hey, what should we do with these bones? " asked Jolesa.

"I don't know, throw them in the lake, " stated Stephan as he finished his half of the raccoon.(it was a small raccoon)

"No that's littering. " stated Jolesa matter of factly.

"How bout we put them in our hair, " offered Stephan.

"Ya, then maybe you can actually tame that crow's nest," teased Jolesa.

"Ha, ha, very funny, " replied Stephan.

"Hey, Stephany, what should we do when we meet the Varden?" asked Jolesa, "I mean we can't really just walk up and say Hi, you know what I mean."

"Why not, we're just little kids, what threat could they think we pose to them?" asked Stephan.

"I'm not little, I'm fun sized," retorted Jolesa indignantly, "You! are a little kid.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm taller than you shorty, "replied Stephan, "and you are a little kid, because, as you seem to have forgotten, and I will hurt you if you don't, we're twins."

"So!" questioned Jolesa, shrugging her shoulders, "what's your point?"

"Ugh," sighed Stephan, as he lay back on the sand with a thud, "Go to sleep."

"Fine, but you never answered my question, " said Jolesa as she curled up with her brother for warmth.

"We'll talk 'bout it in the morning," said Stephan as they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Like I said my first story. I was listening to Wobble by VIC while writing this and the things that popped into my head were hilarious.

Btw I'm sorry if the conversation are weird. I only have a few friends and that's kind of how our conversation go. Well anyways, I hope you liked it and there is more on the way. This will be a super long story and I already have the most of it outlined. So go ahead and click that little comment button and tell me what you think. I don't care if they're flames or constructive criticism. But I must warn you that if you do leave a disrespectful comment I will hunt you down and give you my opinion with my fists of adamantium. (any Wolverine fans catch that). R&R.


	3. Chapter 2 Him

A/N

I'm back yo. Okay so this chapter involves religious mentions and other such things. If you have read my profile then you know that I am a Christian and therefore this will be reflected in my writing. If you don't like that don't read it then. I promise that I will never slander another religion.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything mentioned in my story other than my oc's. Some characters are ooc.

- The Beach ( Jolesa's point of view)

Stephan had just fallen asleep and I closed my eyes and tried to to sleep. Though I am far too excited about tomorrow. I'm also worried that Galbatorix would realize that we're missing and come to retrieve us. I worry that the Varden may not trust and accept us. Oh, well. Finally, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. When I reawaken it feels as though only a few minutes have passed. But I am awake none the less. I looked around frantically having realized that Stephan was no longer on the beach with me. I stood up and start walking into the surrounding forest as if pulled by an unknown force. As I pass the tree line I hear a voices from deeper in the forest that sounds like Stephan and an unidentified voice. So I ran towards it and what looks like the racoon we killed earlier. It has a sort of heavenly glow, it has a deep, clear voice. Only then did I realise that I don't have my hat. My hands flew up to my head and felt around, only to find long black hair. Then I bring my attention back to Stephan and the racoon.

I ask dumbly, "Wh-who are you."

The racoon and Stephan both turned and looked at me. Both their eyes shown with wisdom. Stephan reaches out his hand to me. I hesitate then place my hand in his. He draws me close to his side. I take comfort in his warm, chubby side.

We face the racoon as it begins to speak,"I am the Lord, God. You need to trust those around you, just like you trust your brother, trust me. And love everyone, and yes even those who have harmed and hate you. Love your enemies. Don't let hatred, mistrust, wrong doings, and bad choices destroy your faith and don't let peoples' judgement crush your joy." I stared awestruck and let the wisdom poor into me. As I did I felt so enlightened I just wanted to embrace both my brother and the racoon. I wanted to love and never stop loving everyone.

Then he started to speak again, "I will let you live till it is your time. Also, I shall allow you to defeat Galbatorix with the weapons I give you." He then changed into a man, clothed in white and eminated a bright glow.

"But were are these weapons, "I questioned, starring at the illuminated man before me.

"You shall search where knowledge and love reside." He replied, as he began to fade, whispering "Go now, and spread my love to all the lands." The fading form stepped forward, raised both its hands to our foreheads and I felt a jolt of energy surge through my body, electrifying my very sole. Images and information flooded my vision. I felt knowledge pour into my brain. A vision of events to come flashed by. I saw so much blood spilled and sorrow, but there was always someone with joy and filled with love. I desire to be that person. I looked to my left and saw my brother was also fading. I didn't panic though. For the first time in my short life I was at peace. Something completely new to me having lived my entire life with Galbatorix. I peered down at my hands and found them fading as well.

A/N

Sooooo what do you think? This chapter kind of wrote itself. Anyway so more chapters soon. I'm going on spring break so I'll have time to write.

Well that's all for now comment and tell me what you think and to improve it. I'm open to suggestions. Don't forget to click on that little review button at the bottom.


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

A/N

So I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm back. So my crazy friends and I wrote this last year and it was really funny to us. Chapters like this are the reason I put this under humor. All the original characters are very ooc.

Warning: This chapter doesn't make much sense at all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's. All Inheritance Cycle characters belong to Christopher Paolini.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke with a start as I felt something poke, then jab me in my side. My eyes flew open at the second jab. There were six extremely tall and muscular men standing in a circle around me and Stephan. I reached my hand over to Stephan and shook him vigorously. He also started from his and looked at the tall, horned men. One of them spoke and said in a gruff voice, "Rise, " seeing as we were in no position to argue, we obliged, "Good, come, "and again we did as ordered. The men arranged themselves around us, two on each side of us and one in the front, and one behind; thoroughly blocking any attempts of escape, not that we would try. I knew for a fact that they were taking us to our predetermined destination.

As we walked we came out of the dense forest and onto some grass covered rolling hills that stretched as far as the eye could see. Luckily it was a comfortably warm day with a slight northerly breeze. I had long since discovered that our escorts were Urgals, having seen them several times whilst dwelling in the castle of that wretched Galbatorix 's castle.

After a rather long march we finally saw a climes of our destination, just a tiny speck in the distance. Since we had been awoken before dawn we had walked all day with few rests and in absolute silence. We continued on until we arrived at the gates of Fienster. The lead Urgal knocked on the wooden door five times. Why, I don't know, because the sentry on duty had already seen us maybe it's an Urgal thing. Then the two wooden doors slowly swung inwards. Revealing a partially devastated Fienster. There was a main street lined with merchant shops. The street was filled with people, many carrying weapons, who all turned and parted, in order to allow our group access through the crowded street. As we passed, people stared after us. Most were probably wondering why the heck a bunch of Urgals were escorting two filthy little children. Their expressions ranged from confusion to angered. I'm not surprised though, because most humans despised Urgals. We eventually made our way to the center of the city where the largest building stood.

The lead Urgal said something to another urgal guarding the door. Then that urgal nodded, said something in return, and opened the door. We continued on and it seemed to me as though the halls never ended because they where uniform to each other and there was no distinguishable difference between them. We walked up two flights of stairs and down yet another seemingly endless hall that I believed to be poorly decorated. Although at the end of this hallway there was a large wooden door trimmed with gold. There were two urgals, three humans, and two dwarven guards posted at the door. our lead Urgal again said something to one of the Urgals guarding the door, whom opened the door slightly, slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him. We didn't hear anything for a few moments. Then the Urgal stepped back out of the room and said something to our lead urgal. he then opened the door and motioned for us to enter. We stepped in the room and I quickly analyzed it as did my brother. It was a massive room, large enough to fit at least three dragons Thorn's size. There was a gaping whole in the left wall, it appeared to have been destroyed during the battle. I knew only a dragon could have made that kind of whole; having seen Thron and Shrukin do it multiple times. There was a large table which seated from right to left: Nasuada, King Orrin, King Orik, Eragon, and Arya. Saphira had positioned herself behind Eragon and Arya.

As we entered the room the previous occupants turned toward our group, now consisting of myself, Stephan, and the lead urgal. The urgal's girth shielded us from their view. Well most of them. Saphira's elevated line of sight allowed her to clearly see who was behind the urgal. After a moments hesitation, the urgal stepped to the side, revealing us to the rest of the room's occupants.

Then Nasuada arose from her seat and questioned, "Tarnaque, who are these children?"

"We found them sleeping in the woods near the city, Lady Nightstalker," replied Tarnaque.

Nasuada walked over to us and asked, "What are your names?"

"I don't believe I'm authorized to answer that question, " I replied (with a British accent)

Stephan turns his gaze to me and asks, "When did you turn British, (with a British accent)."

"When did you turn British," I questioned.

"No, I asked you first," countered Stephan.

"I asked you second,"

"Shut-up and tell,"

"Shut don't go up prices do, so take your advice and shut-up too. And how can I shut-up and tel-"

"Silence," said a raspy voice in my head which reminded me of Thorn's and Shrukin's, only more feminine.

" Hey, Saphira," I responded not at all startled.

This of course surprised everyone (except Stephan, of course). Because no one had spoken to the dragon so casual other than Eragon.

"How do you know me tiny one," questioned Saphira.

"Awesome nickname, oh yay, and you're kind of famous, plus Thorn talks about you all the time." I replied.

At this Nasuada, King Orik, and King Orik, looked at us with interest.

"Who'd you say told you," asked King Orik.

" Thorn," I replied, " We've been like best friends since the day he hatched."

"Whhhaaaaaaat," said King Orrin. Which made everyone stare at him.

"Yea and Shrukin said he was spying on you in Cavarhal," I said to Saphira.

"Ohh wait, a minute, maybe I wasn't supposed to say that," I said with a troubled expression.

"What did you just say, I will get Shrukin for spying on my Saphira!" Eragon shouted outraged.

"Issues," Arya said to Eragon while laughing.

"I LIKE CHEESE!" I yelled randomly.

"I LIKE STRAWBERRIES," Stephan yelled.

"Cheese is better," I countered.

"No! Strawberries are better!" Stephan screamed, "But you kno-"

"I like llamas," I interrupted.

"I LIKE LLAMAS, NO Pepe le pue, what are you doing," I screamed, "You can't leave, I'm about to sing a song."

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat does a churro say to the cheese, when the cheese says, let me be your cheese, then the llama walks up! And says it's more ", I sang in soprano, " Then the llama eats the churro and the cheese weeps nacho cheese while the llama eats him," I finished.

"What was that!" Eragon asked.

" That was my beautiful voice," I replied.

"Can we get back to reality now?" asked Nasuada.

"Yes, I agree with the pretty lady," said Stephan.

"Wow man, you're creepy," I joked, while punching him in the arm.

"Hey," said Arya, "We still do not know anything about you yet."

"Oh, well I am Jolesa and this is my brother Stephany," I said pointing to ourselves in turn.

"It's Stephan, not Stephany," shouted Stephan with an angry French accent.

"Don't raise your voice at me, I am your elder," I shouted back.

"Elder," said Stephan shocked, "You ain't older than me."

"I is be older than you, Stephan-yyyy," I retorted.

"So, only by like ten minutes," said Stephan sulking that I had won again.

"Anyway," I said turning my attention back to the confused group," As I was saying we are twins and we are tw-"

"What, like a year old," interrupted King Orik.

"We are two and a half," I said sassily, " Thank you very much!"

"Okay, okay, you may continue," said King Orik.

"Now where was I, before I was so very rudely interrupted," I retorted glaring at Orik.

"You was talk'n 'bout how old we is," said Stephan in an attempt to act like a gangster.

"Oh, ya," I responded," Now for nicknames!"

"Dun-dun-duuuhhhh," said Stephan trying yet again, but failing to be creepy.

"King Orrin, from now on I shall call you Peter Piper. King Orik you, will be known as, Pepe Le Pue. Nasuada, Black Mamba; Eragon, King Kong; Arya, De-de; Saphira, huumm," I said while thinking. "Stephan, drum roll please!" Stephan pats his knees quickly.

"Saphira I name thee, BFG!"

"Wait, what does BFG mean?" Eragon asked.

"Yay! Why name her Big Friendly Giant?" asked Stephan.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It means ...

A/N

Wow. This took me several weeks to write. But it is finally done. I warned you that it would make very little sense. The song was created by my friend over a year ago. So this is my brain child. I love writing this story just to scramble your brain eggs. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up soon. I would like to say a special thanks to my friends Kiwi and Mckayla for pressuring me into finishing this chapter.

Review please and I promise I'll update sooner. Just three little reviews anything do you like it, hate, tell me.


End file.
